


broken angel

by AngeList1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Singing
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeList1/pseuds/AngeList1
Summary: Dean Cas'i sevdiği halde gitmesine izin verir. Sonrasında ise durumla pek başa çıkamaz.15x3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	broken angel

**Author's Note:**

> Spn 15x3 sonrası için kısa bir one shot
> 
> Şarkı Araash- Broken Angel

"Dostum, ne yapıyorsun? Beste falan mı?" Sam'in alaycı bakışları gitar ve Dean'de gezindi. Kendi odasına çekilse bile birazcık mahremiyete ulaşamıyordu büyük Winchester.

"Kapıyı çalabilirdin!"

"Gitar sesi salona kadar geliyor zaten Dean, neden bahsediyorsun sen?" Sam hala kapıda duruyordu. "Cas'in çekip gitmesinden beri garipsin, odandan gerekmedikçe çıkmamalar falan. Arayıp konuş hallet aranızdaki sorunu."

"Sorun falan yok, garipte değilim." Dean kendini savundu, kardeşiyle o duygusal konuşmalardan yapmak istemiyordu hem.

"Peki, öyle diyorsan." deyip geri gitti Sam, en baştan gelmesine bir bahane dahi uydurmadan. Dean kapı kapanınca rahatça yaptığı şeye devam edebildi ve bu 'beste yapmaktan' başka bir şey değildi. Yani elbette kimseye dinleteceğinden değildi ama zihninde beliren sözleri müziğin ritmine uydurmayı seviyordu. Hem bu genel olarak aynı sözlerin tekrarı gibiydi, uzun anlamlı bir şarkı tarzından uzaktı. İsmine 'broken angel' demişti bu bestenin. Castiel'e yazmamıştı aslında en azından başta amaç o değildi fakat sonuç Dean'e oraya götürmüştü. Melekle 2 aya yakındır konuşmuyorlardı ve dürüst olacaktı, onu özlemişti. Cas gideceğini söylediği an bile karşısına geçip durdurmayı istemişti, yapmasa da. Şimdiyse geçen haftalara rağmen melekten ses yada iz yoktu. Gitmek derken bu şekilde tamamen hayatında çıkacağını tahmin etmemişti Dean, kısa süre sonra gelir ve durumu düzeltirler sanmıştı.

Gitarı bırakıp notalarla sözleri yazdığı kağıdı eline aldı, çekmeceye kaldırdı. Küçük adımlarla kütüphaneye giderek kardeşinin araştırmasını böldü.

"Hiç bunalmıyor musun?"

"Neyden?" Sam başını kitaptan kaldırmadan cevapladı. Okula devam etse muhtemelen profesör falan olurdu böylesine bir öğrenme aşkıyla.

"Araştırma yapmaktan, sürekli kitap okumaktan. Tüm o Latince ve farklı dillerde olan kelimeleri çevirmekten?"

"Yani, bazen bunalıyorum evet ama sonuçta bunu birinin yapması gerek değil mi?" Sam kaşlarını kaldırarak sorgulayıcı bakışlar attı abisine. "Üzücü ki o biri hep ben oluyorum, dolayısıyla duruma uyum sağladım denebilir."

"Haklısın, sormamalıydım." Şimdi günlerce bu konuda Sam'den baskı görecekti, yardım da isteyecekti. Kafası bugünlerde dalgındı.

"Dostum, hadi ama. Cas'i ara. Dünyanın sonu geliyor ve siz hala liseli aşıklar gibi davranıyorsunuz. Ne kadar zamanımız kaldığını bilmediğimiz şu günlerde küslükler böyle büyütülmemeli."

"İlk olarak," Dean ciddiyetle işaret parmağını kaldırdı, kardeşine yöneltti. "Biz liseli aşık değiliz. İkinci olarak, küste değiliz. Öncesinde hatalı olabilirim ama gitmeyi isteyen O'ydu, gitti de. Dönmek isterse döner."

Dean aslında gurur yapmıyordu sadece şimdiye dek yaşadıkları onca şeyden sonra böyle biteceğini düşünmemişti. Evet Cas'i suçlamış ve biraz kötü davranmış olabilirdi ama sorunları hep hallederlerdi, romantik konuşmalara gerek duymadan.

"Sen bilirsin," Sam mırıldandı, Dean onun varlığını unuttuğu anda. Dediği gibi, son günlerde çok dalgındı ve düşünce aleminde kayboluyordu.

1 hafta sonra...

Sam'in elindeki çantayla merdivenlere gittiğini gördüğünde Dean mutfakta kendine kahve yapıyordu, uykusunu açması için. "Hey!" diye seslendi. "Nereye gidiyorsun?"

Sam Dean'in uyanık olmasını beklemiyormuş gibi şaşkınca baktı. "Cas mesaj attı, yardıma ihtiyacı varmış. Acele etmemi söyledi o yüzden hemen çıkmalıyım, sana durumu bildiririm."

"Nasıl yani? Neden yardıma ihtiyacı varmış, yaralanmış mı? Nerdeymiş?" Dean nefes dahi almadan sorularını sıraladı, korkuyla hızlanan kalbi yerinden çıkacak gibiydi.

"Dean, sakin ol Tanrı aşkına! Yaralı falan değil ama tek başına halledemeyeceğini düşündüğü bir avın ortasındaymış ve gitmem gerek."

Dean kardeşinin önüne geçti. "Hayır, dur. Neden bana söylemeden çıkıyordun? Bir sorun var değil mi?"

"Çünkü saat sabah 8, genelde uyuyor olursun. Sana mesaj atıp durumu anlatacaktım artık lütfen beni bırakır mısın?" Sam sabırsızca ayakta dikilmeye devam etti.

"Hayır çünkü ben gideceğim, sen evde kal. Araştırma kısmında daha faydalısın."

"Tüm o 'dönmek isterse döner' havaları ne oldu peki?" Sam fırsatı bulmuşken alay etmeyi ihmal etmedi, tabiki. "Ayrıca üzgünüm ama seni değil beni çağırdı, eminim hala senin numaranda vardır. Belli ki henüz sana dönmek istemiyor."

Dean "Sevgiliymişizde ayrılmışız gibi bahsetme bu küslükten" dedi, adeta tıslayarak. "Sadece bana adresi ver ve uyumaya devam et Sammy."

"Detroit'te." Sam teslim olur gibi ellerini kaldırdı. "Açık adresi mesaj olarak atarım, yola çık sen yeterince zaman kaybettik zaten."

Dean Impala anahtarlarını cebine koydu ve ceketini almaya bile gitmeden hızlıca merdivenleri tırmanıp çıktı. Birkaç saatlik hızlı gidilen araba yolculuğundan sonra Blue Mountain Motel'inin önündeydi. 343 numaralı odaya gidip kapıyı tıklattı, Cas hiçbir kontrol yapmadan kapıyı açarak girişte göründü. Dean çabucak içeri geçti ve elindeki çantayı yere attı. "Yardım istemek için bile bana ulaşmıyorsun öyle mi?" bağırdı çünkü sinirliydi, daima Cas ile Dean'in daha sağlam bir bağı olmuştu ve tehlike anında kardeşine yazması canını acıtmıştı.

"Dean o gün sığınaktan gittiğimde her şey bitmişti zaten, dostluğumuz; birlikte atlattığımız onca şey silindi. Senden yardım istemem, şu an Sam'den istediğime bile pişmanım." Arkasını dönerek pencereye doğru gitti Cas.  
"Bana arkanı dönme." Dean bu kez yüksek sesle değil, neredeyse fısıltıyla konuştu. "Bana yine arkanı dönme Cas, lütfen."

Dean'in gözünde Cas'in arkasını dönüp sığınaktan gidişi canlandı, Crowley ile anlaşma yapıp kendini kaybettiği zamanlar. Dean Castiel olmadan eksikti, Sam'in yada başka sevdiği birinin başına bir olay gelse çözüm bulmaya çalışır savaşa devam ederdi ama söz konusu Cas olduğunda nerdeyse yaşamaktan bile vazgeçiyordu. Nedeni kalmamış gibi.

"Senin için ölü olduğumu söyledin," dedi Cas tekrar Winchester'a dönerken. "Artık bana güvenmiyordun bile Dean. Şimdi niye geldin?"

"Seni affettiğimi söylemeye. Haklıydın Cas, tüm bu saçmalıklar arasında biz gerçeğiz. Gerçeğiz ve gerçek kalabilmek için sana ihtiyacım var, anlıyor musun? Biz bir aileyiz."

Castiel "Biliyorum," dedi. Artık eskisi kadar melek değildi, insanlaşıyordu. O ifadesiz yüzünde duygular geziniyordu, kırgınlıklar ve sevinçler. Düşmüş bir melekti sonuçta, er yada geç insanlar arasında öz benliğini kaybedecekti. Dean asla onun açısından bakmamıştı, asıl evini ve ailesini silip Winchester kardeşleri seçen meleğin açısından. Dean ve Sam olmadan yalnızdı, kimsesiz bile denebilirdi.

"Seni özledim Cas," diyerek ona sarıldı Dean. Arada bir duygusallaşmanın kimseye zararı olmazdı. Castiel sevgiyi ve önemsenmeyi hissetmeyi hakediyordu.

"Bende."

Dean ortamın garipleşmemesi için birkaç saniye sarılı durduktan sonra geri çekildi. "Bir avın ortasında olduğumuzu falan biliyorum ama önce bir şey yapmam gerek, yoksa hep içimde kalacak."

"Pekala," Cas yatağa oturup Dean'i beklemeye başladı.

Dean meraklı bir çift gözün kendinde sabitlendiğinin farkında, "Bunun hakkında asla kimseye bir şey söylemek yok ama" diye başladı. "Bir şarkı yazdım, aklımda sen varken. Yani bölmeden beni dinle ve sonrasında unut, anlaştık mı?"

Cas başıyla onayladığında Dean şarkı sözlerini mırıldanmaya başladı, yavaş yavaş kendine güveni geldi ve sesini yükseltti.

_> Çok yalnızım, kanadı kırılmış melek_  
_Çok yalnızım, kalbimi dinle_  
_Sen, çok özlediğim kişi sensin_  
_Şimdiyse gittin_

_Korkma, yinede yanında olacağım_  
_Sana yolu göstereceğim_

_Çok yalnızım, kanadı kırılmış melek_  
_Çok yalnızım, kalbimi dinle_  
_Eşi ve benzeri olmayan, kanadı kırılmış melek_  
_Gel ve beni kurtar, parçalanmadan_

_Sana dokunabilmeyi dilerdim, tekrar dokunabilmeyi_  
_Sevgiyi hissediyorum ve bitmesini istemiyorum_

_İki, iki dünya uzaklıkta_  
_Belki rüyalarda daha az_  
_Bu kalbimi kırıyor_

_Çok yalnızım, kanadı kırılmış melek_  
_Çok yalnızım, kalbimi dinle (x2)_

_Eşi ve benzeri olmayan, kanadı kırılmış melek_  
_Gel ve beni kurtar, parçalanmadan. (x2) <_

Şarkı bittiğinde ne yapacağını bilemez şekilde öylece durdu Dean, acaba fazla mı olmuştu? Cas ile göz göze gelmemek için odayı incelerken elimdeki dokunuşu hissetti.

"Çok güzeldi," diye fısıldadı Cas, sadece beş samtim kadar uzağındayken. "Imm, teşekkürler? Yani aslında büyütülecek bir şey değil, zihnimde beliren kelimeler sadece."

"Tekrar söyler misin?" diye sordu Cas. "Yani biliyorum büyütülecek bir şey değil ama, çok hoşlandım. Sesin cennetten bir melodi gibi,"

Dean utanarak -aynı zamanda bunu belli etmemeye çalışıp gülümseyerek- "Tamam," dedi. "Bir kez daha ama son, anlaştık mı? Sonra ikimizde tüm bu mevzuyu unutacağız."

Cas hala Dean'in elini tutarken "Söz," dedi. "Ama biliyorsun, insanlar bir şeyi çok istediğinde yalan söyler."

"Bunu sana ben söylemiştim," Dean hatıraların içini ısıtmasına izin verdi. Hala elele durmaları ve Cas'in böyle yakınken gözlerinin içine bakıyor olması kötü değildi, aksine iyiydi. Meleğin dudaklarına uzanıp öptü ama sadece hissetmek için, kafasının içinde defalarca kez bunu yaptığını hayal ettiği için. Sonra şarkıyı tekrar söyledi, maviler yeşillere odaklı; elleri birbirine sıkıca kenetliyken.


End file.
